


Angel Boy

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top, virginity play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day  19 + 20 = Shibari + VirginityKoala likes- no loves- when Sabo wears white.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Angel Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Saboala for this, so I tried to have a little bit of the prompts, but sksksk I kinda felt like I did only alright, but I hope this is still enjoyable!
> 
> Enjoy!

Koala liked it when Sabo wore white.

It was a nice contrast from his usual dark coat, which was much more functional for espionage as a Revolutionary. He wore white when he wanted to show off and be fancy, which was nice when he planned out an elaborate date for them.

She didn’t know she’d like it when he wore white underneath too. The suit was grand and all, but the lingerie, white, floral, and lacy, was a pleasant surprise.

“I thought it would be fun to wear something like this?” Sabo grinned. “If it would convince you to use this on me.”

He was right, and she was rather eager to wreck him open with the strap-on.

That wasn’t the only night Sabo wore that set of lingerie. He liked to wear it really rile her up, to beg her to take him like that first night over and over again.

“You want to play at being pure again, don’t you?” Koala would tease, even though tying him up like this was far from pure. She loved the way the scarlet of the knotted ropes stood out against that pure white lace. The beautiful pink blush of his cheeks just made things even better. “You’re so dirty though.”

She pushed a finger, carefully slicked with lube, She knew he could take more, but they were taking it slow tonight. “Don’t want to hurt you during our  _ first time. _ ” She almost giggled. This was far from their first time, and the red ropes said it all. “Are you going to stay still for me, angel boy?” It was fun to tease him with that name when they both knew they were sinful.

Sabo’s arms flexed under the bondage, clenching and unclenching his hands, but finally, he nodded. 

“I’m gonna make you see heaven, angel boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL further the bottom Sabo agenda with my own two hands. Please let me know what you thought in a comment and check out my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
